It's not too late
by LOUi-SHii l'3'l
Summary: This time Ryoma is now regretting of not telling the girl she like about his feelings for her but faith gives him one last chance to confess to Sakuno Ryuuzaki, but how will he confess if Sakuno is now a stone-hearted girl, can his love put the real Sakun


Hello it's my first fanfic...please try to read my fanfic...I accept any reviews bad or good...as long as I have a review and learn more about my mistakes. And by the way this is bluefeathers.And thanks for the reviews you can give...JA MINNA-SAN!!

Disclaimer:I don't own PRINCE OF TENNIS

_THE NEW ME..._

"Hello Sakuno" a voice from the phone said.

"Hello Daddy?Is that you?" Sakuno asked happily. Sha can't believe it's her father, her father only calls her for an erand.

"Yes, Sakuno it's me your dad" Mr. Ryuuzaki nod happily.

"Why call me dad? Is there anything you need?" Sakuno became serious as I have said her father calls her for an erend.

"Yes, Sakuno I need you here, here in America" her father said sadly,he knew that Sakuno would be sad for his automatic decision.

"Eh but how about Obaa-chan"Sakuno opposed she hated the idea very much she was finding a way not to go to America.

"I already told her and she agreed" her father said while on the other line Sakuno's tears became tingling her cheeks.

"Sakuno are you crying?" her father asked worriedly.

"No I'm just gonna miss my friends and when is the flight?"

"Two days from now and I'm sorry Sakuno I just really need you here"

"I understand dad don't worry about me I really understand goodbye see yeah"she said. She didn't want her dad hear her cry.She quickly end the call and notice her grandmother standing at the door steps with watery eyes.

"Obaa-chan I'll miss you and the team"she quickly run to her grandma with tears in the eyes.She hugged her tightly like there was no tomorrow.

"Sakuno I'll miss you and they'll miss you too specially Tomoka"her grandma said that made her withdraw the hug she remembered about her bestfriend that made her cry more and more.

"Please Obaa-chan don't tell them specially Tomo-chan she's gonna find me tomorrow" Sakuno pleaded to her grandma she doesn't want her bestfriend to cry.

"But Sakuno why?Why don't you want them ti know about your flight?"

"I don't want them to waste time specially it's almost their game with Hyotei"

"But Sakuno--"

Obaa-chan can you?,please..please Obaa-chan don't tell them..."she pleaded again specially when she remembered about Ryoma she knew Ryoma won't come nor say goodbye to her he doesn't care for anyone at all he only cares about Karupin and tennis.'Sakuno, you knew that Ryoma doesn't care about anything he doesn't care if he'd hurt someone as long as he wons a match and Karupin is alright remember you knew it so don't be a fool'Sakuno thought for a very long time.

"Fine Sakuno but why?"

"I just don't feel like"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Mhmmmmhh,Ah Igot an idea!!"

"What is that idea of yours ha?"

"I'm just gonna give them a farewell gift!"

"Good idea Sakuno!"

"Thanks Obaa-chan,can you go with me please?" she pleaded again but this time she used puppy eyes so that her Obaa-chan won't opposed about her idea.

"Fine,fine you always got me with your puppy eyes ha"

_After two days at Seishun Gakuen..._

"Sakuno-chaaan!!" a girl with two ponytail screamed at the Seishun Gakuen hallway that made all the student's and teacher's jump from their skins.Then she met a boy with cat-like amber eyes with black hair that's highlighted with green.

"Ryoma-sama did you saw Sakuno?"sha began to ran at him and asked.

"Huh?I didn't saw even her shadow" he answered coldly as cold as ever.

"Ahh, Arigato are you going to have a practice today?"

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna cheer for you Ryoma-sama"

"Che.." 'Stupud fangirls...yeah Ididn't saw her...I think she lost her way again...how clumsy...Hey wait a minute why am I thinking of her' he thought while asking himself the question that keeps bugging him.

'Cause you miss her' his inner answered his own question.

'No,I don't '

'You miss her cause you like her'

'What are you talking about?'

'What am I talking about?I'm talking about you and her that you like her and your gonna blame yourself for not telling her about your feelings for her'

'What do you mean?'

'Find it yourself, jerk'

'Che... but what does that mean..Is she gonna leave?'his thoughts where broken when someone called his name.

"OCHIBI!!" a hyperactive boy called him he was Kikumaru Eiji an acrobatic tennis player and half of the golden pair.

"Kikumaru sen--"he was cutted when Eiji jump on him and hugged him very tight let's say ultra tight.

"Ki-Kikumaru sss-senpai (gasp) c-can't b-breath (gasp)" Ryoma struggles while trying to get off Eiji's deadly hug.

"Eiji your killing Echizen"Oishi told Eiji, he is the other half of the golden pair and the mother hen of the Seigaku tennis club.

"Gee..gomen Ochibi" Eiji appologized.

"Betsuni..why call me senpais?"

"We are called by Ryuuzaki-sensei"

"We also don't know even Tomo-chan was called"

_At the Tennis Grounds..._

"Ryuuzaki-sensei why call us?" the regulars asked crossing their arms.

"And what are you bringing sensei?" the hyperactive tennis player asked.

"Ohhh!! this--"

"Where is Sakuno sensei?I didn't saw her today"Tomoka cutted her then Tomoka putted her hand on her forehead while searching for her bestfriend.That made Ryuuzaki Sumire's face changed, it changed into a sad and lonely face her expressions changed when she heard Tomoka looking for her grandaughter.While Tezuka Kunimitsu,Seigaku's captain and Fuji Shusuke, the Seigaku's tennis tensai observed their coach's expression.

"Is there anything wrong sensei?Did something happened to Sakuno-chan?" the tennis tensai asked and his smiling face turned into a worried face.Ryuuzaki Sumire took a deep breath .

"This gifts I'm bringing came from Sakuno, she is now at America with her dad, my son need her helped for the company and according to Sakuno specially Tomoka don't be dissapointed cause she'll be back and she bought for you your favorite gift"she finally said it in one gulp.The regulars were very shocked. Tomoka fall from her knees when she heard that Sakuno won't be with her and tears became dripping to her cheeks.

"Tomoka please don't cry, Sakuno doesn't want to see you crying you heard it she'll be back"Fuji comforted her from her cry.Even Ryoma was still shocked suddenly his inner talked to him.'See you like her and now she's gone cause you choose tennis than her so what're you gonna do now huh?' his inner scolded him for not choosing Sakuno.


End file.
